


The Fairy's Flabby Bed

by TheBlanketDeviant



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fairy, Immobility, Weight Gain, ssbbw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlanketDeviant/pseuds/TheBlanketDeviant
Summary: WG/mutual gain story. Enjoy; feedback, comments appreciated.
Kudos: 46





	The Fairy's Flabby Bed

Marie yawned and lied back, her body sprawled out around her. She lazily smacked her lips as the sun beamed down before being dilapidated by a canopy of leaves. An artificial canopy that Marie, a fairy handy with magic, had forged some time ago. Keeping direct sun off her favorite spot was important, after all! Coming across such an ideal place to lay was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, and she had no intent to pass it up. Particularly not when it led to so much fun! 

Quite a bit of that fun had made its way onto her body, too, which didn't bother her a whole lot. Her lithe body had bloated out into obesity; she had a belly that stuck out and rested on chubby thighs, small, pudgy breasts, a round, much fuller butt, cherubic cheeks… And she decided to add onto it, grabbing a chocolate bar from the air. Taking a bite out of it, a familiar voice called out to her.

"Hey! I saw that! Not gonna share?" It was the mound upon which Marie currently laid. She rolled over, her near-nude body sinking into the fleshy hill, and made eye contact with its owner. Nestled into a few thousand pounds of fat was a girl. A human girl! Her name was Ashley.

Marie kicked her meaty legs back and forth, feeling them lightly bounce off the surface she rested on: Ashley's belly. "Huh? Fiiine…" A huge, novelty-sized candy bar appeared at the mouth of the blubbery girl.

"Yay! Thanks, Mar--uphh!" The chocolate bar stuffed itself into Ashley's mouth. Marie grinned, sitting up to watch the gluttonous blob start scarfing it down. Ashley took huge bites out of it, her massive belly always happy to receive some sustenance. Every time she ate, it reminded her again of how thin she used to be. She used to be mobile… So small she never even dreamed of being overweight. But meeting Marie changed all that. That was… Some time ago.

It started with a broken leg. Ashley, an athletic teenager, had wandered into the forest behind the park she went to for track training. She had caught a glimpse of something bizarre flying around, which she'd only learn later was Marie. Climbing a tree to reach what looked like the stuck-out wing of a hiding fantasy creature, was followed by a snapping branch and a snapped limb. Marie's guilt compelled her to show herself. Ashley was in shock after that, and could hardly believe the youthful girl was actually a fairy even as she watched the green-haired anomaly hover with ease. Apparently fantasy creatures did exist, but they did their best to stay hidden.

Unbeknownst to Ashley, that was intentional. Marie couldn't let the teenaged human go; even if they could be trusted, there was still a risk. And Marie could only conjure and enhance things, not erase memories. So a plot unfurled in her head… If the human stayed in the forest and ate Marie's conjured food, her leg would be healed much faster! Marie laced human junk and comfort foods with magic, enhancing the taste and nutritional content… Everything Ashley ate was packed with calories, sugar, fat, carbs. And it was all so, *so* tasty! To the point of being addictive…

Marie watched as Ashley eagerly scarfed down burgers, pizza, chicken, chugged down iced coffee and soda. She had given up on dieting the very first day, and was intent on stuffing her greedy mouth with whatever she could think of, until she ended up with a tummy ache. Marie always attempted to assuage it with some gentle kneading, but after a couple days Ashley's continual food baby was becoming more pronounced. And she was softer all over. But then, her leg WAS hurting less. The idea of being able to leave still sat firmly in her mind. Even as day after day passed. Meal after meal, snack after snack. Ashley continued to grow fatter. Her pudgy middle swelled out into a round gut which her shirt rode up, her arms and legs had developed a layer of plush lard, a double chin had formed on her face.

But it was hard to care with how fucking good the food tasted! And she no longer wanted to leave it behind, either. Hoping the fairy knew little about human anatomy or the nature of the recovery process for bones, she claimed her leg hurt to the point she still couldn't walk. Marie figured she had to be faking, given how Ashley easily stretched both her stiff legs when she thought Marie wasn't looking. But it still worked with her plan, so she went along with it, though she toned back the amount of calories in the food the human consumed. She seemed to be growing a little too fast.

Even with that, Ashley soon ditched her pants and shirt, leaving her in her underwear that Marie enchanted to stretch to their absolute limit. Over time, days, weeks, months, and even years passed. Ashley had entered the forest at 16, but now she was 20. Her underwear had popped off some time in the last two years, after she had become definitively immobile… But a lot changed since then. 

Her arms used to merely be swaddled with fat, making them a chore to move but still movable. Now, they were forced to stick out at her sides, bands of blubber binding them in place. Even her fingers were so chunky, she couldn't make fists! Her feet used to stick out in front of her, getting rather cute with the pudge they took on even when she couldn't see them. Over time, though, all the fat building up around her legs effectively absorbed her feet. Her calves and thighs, like her arms, had swollen into inner tubes of doughy fat that encircled her feet and elevated them. Now the lower extremities sat two feet off the ground, literally, soles facing outward. Destined to never touch land again. Not that she needed to worry about that, with her personal fairy assistant who kept her fed and happy!

Although Marie could be a bit much at times. Like now! The fatty fairy had climbed up Ashley's small landslide of a belly, and over her huge, pillowy breasts, to reach the two lardy hills that comprised Ashley's ass. They were so big, they even rose above Ashley's head somewhat! And Marie was using one of them as a trampoline… She used her wings to gain more lift, of course, but the amount of adipose stored in each cheek alone meant they were incredibly soft and squishy. At least four people could sit atop each rounded cheek, and they were so tall they dwarfed Marie twice over. Ashley probably would have been shocked to hear that her rear end alone stood as tall as one-story buildings or houses, but nothing of the sort crossed her mind. And that height was still only with the way fat at the bottom oozed and spread outward rather than remaining shapely!

Marie continued her playful jumping, loving how she could see over so many trees with so little effort. "Wooo! I can see everything!" Her own body wobbled and jiggled with each collision with Ashley's. During her final fall, she let herself fall back-first onto the blobby butt, causing a few ripples outward on all sides. "Hehehe, have I told you how much I looove your butt?" She rolled over onto her belly and spread her arms and legs out, then sank them into as much of Ashley's rear as her small, chubby body could handle. Sadly, Ashley couldn't turn her head. The most she could do was tilt it back some. Her neck and chin had taken on so much fat that they were basically indistinguishable, but also prohibitive.

"Heh, yeah… Quite a few times, I think." Definitely in the hundreds. But Ashley didn't mind these 'butt hugs'. They gave her more of an idea of how fat she had grown, as Marie's body didn't really grow or shrink. In front, she could see most of the cascade of fat, and had a good idea about how big her belly was growing. Her ever-increasing appetite also gave her an idea of that, with how often Marie kept her stuffed to the brim. Marie was always like that. It did seem to pick up in frequency, but she never got why Marie was so intent on shoveling cake and fried chicken and whatever else into her mouth sometimes.

Marie knew perfectly well, though. It started around the time Ashley was really beginning to spread out, going from a sitting obese person to an immobile fatty pinned to the ground by her own weight. The human had been sitting there, caressing her belly, enjoying the birds she saw flutter by on top of butterflies and whatever else crossed her field of view. When the thought came to her: "When is the next episode of that reality show?" Suddenly, the impetus to leave returned.

"Marie, you have to help, please! I need to get back to my old life!", Ashley demanded. The fairy, who had just gotten back, was stunned. She looked at the heavily-overweight female who already ate a ton to get to this size, and smiled. "Okay! I'll work on getting you back. How about a nice, big meal first, though?" Ashley's eyes lit up in a way that not even talking about home did. She started listing off all the things she wanted Marie to conjure, and the fairy did as instructed. Ashley greedily stuffed herself with item after item, thoughts of home fading as feelings of fullness and satisfaction began to take over. By the time everything was polished off and she was left with a fully-stuffed apron of a gut, stuff like home or TV shows didn't matter. A nice belly rub from Marie did… 

This repeated multiple more times, less and less frequently. Marie no longer had to lure Ashley into eating instead of worrying about home, the huge girl did it on her own. So this was where Ashley was stuck. In a clearing in the forest, pinned by tons of her own weight. Indirectly held captive by a cute fairy girl who indulged her every food-related desire. And as Marie leapt, wings fluttering, onto the mass of lard that was Ashley's belly, the latter girl giggled. Then her stomach growled loudly. She didn't need to worry about going home. This was home now.


End file.
